Träume sind nicht real, oder doch?
by GabbyFreak
Summary: Gibbs ist genervt und tut etwas, was er niemals tun würde. Aber tut er es wirklich?


**DISCLAIMER: **Nichts gehört mir. Alles gehört den rechtmäßigen Besitzern.

**A/N: **Dies hier basiert größtenteils auf einem Traum, den ich vor kurzem hatte. Wenn jemand an der originalen, verrückt-witzigeren Version des Traumes interessiert sein sollte, möge man sich bei mir melden.

* * *

**Träume sind nicht real, oder doch?**

_Es war mal wieder einer dieser stressigen Tage im Büro._

_Sie hatten einen Fall bei dem sie nicht weiterkamen. Das frustrierte alle. Ganz besonders Gibbs war genervt, da alle mit ihren Problemen zu ihm zu kommen schienen. Als ob er alles lösen könnte._

_Nach einer Weile konnte er es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Tony und McGee sich anstarrten und Ziva gelangweilt auf ihrer Tastatur herumtippte. Er rief Abby an._

_"Abby Sciuto. Wer immer Sie sind, ziehen Sie eine Nummer."_

_"Abbs, ich bin's."_

_"Oh, na dann hast du soeben sie Nummer eins erhalten. Was kann ich für dich tun, Gibbs?"_

_"Hast du noch irgendwelche Tests laufen?"_

_"Nicht das ich wüsste. Warum?"_

_"Schalte deine Babies aus und nimm die Treppe zur Eingangshalle."_

_"Die Treppe? Wieso die Treppe?"_

_"Vertrau' mir, nimm die Treppe."_

_"Okay, ich bin in 'ner viertel Stunde fertig."_

_"Dann ruf mich an."_

_Gibbs legte auf. Was er jetzt zu tun hatte, war mehr als nicht nett, es war abgrundtief böse. Gibbs wollte gerade aufstehen, da kam Ducky auf ihn zu._

_"Jethro, ich weiß du bist beschäftigt, aber so kann ich nicht arbeiten."_

_"Was ist los, Duck?"_

_"Unten stehen zwei Männer und wollen unbedingt die Autopsie beaufsichtigen. Sagten irgendwas von einem Auftrag, oder so."_

_"Nimm Ziva mit." Damit wandte Gibbs sich an Ziva. "Ziva, sag' denen unten, dass unser Gerichtsmediziner nicht arbeiten kann, wenn Fremde ihm über die Schulter schauen." Sogleich stand Ziva auf und ging mit Ducky zum Aufzug nach unten._

_Gibbs folgte ihnen in einiger Entfernung. Es wurde Zeit seinen Plan umzusetzen. _

_Kaum waren Ducky und Ziva im Aufzug verschwunden, bastelte Gibbs am Schaltbrett daneben. Wo das herkam hatte er keine Ahnung, jedenfalls war es da. Er setzte die Bremsen außer Kraft und ging zurück zu seinen anderen zwei Sorgenfällen._

_'Wie würde er es bei ihnen anstellen?' fragte er sich. Aber da kam ihm eine Idee._

_"Tony, gib' mir mal die Fallakte." Gibbs wusste ganz genau, dass Tony die Akte nicht hatte, sondern sie McGee gegeben hatte und dieser sie ihm schon längst auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte._

_"Die hat McGee."_

_"Hab' ich nicht. Die hab' ich dir doch heute morgen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, Boss."_

_"Ich hab' sie aber nicht. Also muss einer von euch beiden sie verschlampt haben." Gibbs starrte beide undurchdringlich für einige Sekunden an. "Findet gefälligst raus, wo die verdammte Akte ist." Damit drehte er sich um und ging an das große Fenster._

_Es schüttete, was das Zeug hielt. Hinter sich konnte er Tony und McGee hören, wie sie miteinander rangelten._

_Das war einfacher, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte._

_Dann ein Aufschrei von McGee. Gibbs drehte sich um. Anscheinend hatte Tony es geschafft, McGee den Stecker raus zu ziehen. _

_Gibbs' Handy klingelte. Er ging ran._

_"Fertig, Abby?"_

_"Fertig, Gibbs."_

_"Gut, dann bis gleich. Und vergiss' nicht -"_

_"- die Treppe zu benutzen, ja."_

_"Bis gleich, Abbs." Er legte auf und ging ein letztes Mal zu seinem Schreibtisch, um einen Regenschirm zu holen. Dann machte er sich über die Treppe auf nach unten._

_Unten angekommen, traf er auf Abby, die Jethro, den Hund, zu Besuch hatte. Eigentlich war es ein wunderschönes Tier, wie Gibbs zugeben musste._

_Abby sah Gibbs fragend an. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie Richtung Ausgang. Kurz vor dem Ausgang spannte Gibbs den Regenschirm auf und verließ mit Abby das Gebäude._

_Kaum waren sie draußen, entdeckte der Hund etwas und rannte los. Abby rutschte die Leine aus der Hand und Jethro rannte davon. Abby wollte gleich hinter ihm her rennen, aber Gibbs hielt sie zurück._

_Er legte seine linke Hand in ihren Nacken und als sie fragend zu ihm aufsah, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Im selben Moment, riss der Himmel auf und sie wurden im Licht der mittlerweile untergehenden Sonne gebadet._

Gleichzeitig wachte Gibbs auf. Er sah sich um. Anscheinend war er an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Alles war so wie immer, selbst der Fall war gleich langweilig.

Plötzlich sprang Tony auf und schien ziemlich aufgeregt.

"Boss, die Metro Police hat unseren Verdächtigen aufgegabelt."

Gibbs sah sich um. Keiner bewegte sich.

"Worauf wartet ihr noch? Bringt ihn her." Da kam Leben in die drei. Sie schnappten ihre Sachen und verschwanden.

Er, Gibbs, hatte jetzt noch was zu erledigen. Er stand auf und ging zum Aufzug Richtung Abby's Labor. Im letzten Moment überlegte er es sich anders und nahm stattdessen die Treppe. Unten angekommen, fand er Abby vor, wie sie an ihrem Schreibtisch schlief.

Er ging rüber zu ihr und konnte nicht widerstehen ihren Nacken zu küssen. Sie wachte auf, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn überrascht an.

"Gibbs, du wirst nicht glauben, was ich geträumt habe. Du hast alle umgebracht, weil sie dir auf die Nerven gegangen sind, dann haben wir das Gebäude verlassen und du hast mich geküsst. Merkwürdig, findest du nicht?"

Gibbs kicherte in sich hinein, wusste er doch ganz genau, was sie geträumt hatte. Merkwürdig war bloß, dass sie das Ganze auch geträumt hatte. Er ließ es auf einen Versuch ankommen und legte seine linke Hand in ihren Nacken.

"Etwa so?" fragte er Abby noch.

Und dann küsste er sie, wie in dem Traum. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es irgendwann geschehen würde. Nur das wann, war ihm nie klar gewesen. Doch manchmal bedurfte es einfach eines kleinen Schubses des Schicksals, damit zwei Menschen erkannten, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren.


End file.
